


What Is Annoying?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-15
Updated: 2003-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A fight brings about a discussuion of terms.





	What Is Annoying?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was one of those fights again. Justin running around the loft and screaming his lungs out. Brian sitting on a barstool beside the counter and watching as Justin tor the place apart. 

Justin threw Brian's clothes all over the livingroom and screamed: "I fucking hate you, Brian!!!" All over again, until he calmed down and threw himself to the couch.

"Calmed down now, are we?" Brian murmured as he sat down to the couch, next to Justin's legs.

"NO!" Justin yelled and bounched up from the couch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Screaming and cursing are the only things I've heard from you these past few days. It's fucking annoying, so stop it!"

Justin froze in his steps, on his way to the bedroom. He stood on the lowest of the steps to the bedroom and turned around.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say, Brian? I'm annoying? I'm annoying?! I'M ANNOYING!?" Justin screamed , until his face was completely red.

"Are you deft or something? You're the one who's screaming his head off"

"Brian-" Justin started with a cold voice and walked one step closer to the couch."-I don't think you even know, what the word 'annoying' means"

"Well, Sunshine, why don't you tell me?" Brian stated calmly.

"Annoying is that you won't tell me that you care about me, when I know you do. Annoying is the fact that you treat me like shit, as if I don't exist.  
Annoying is the fact that you can't stop fucking other guys. No, you have to love it."  
Justin took a deep breath and continued  
"It's fucking wearing me off, Bri. I can't stand it anymore. I'm sick of you fucking other guys. It's now in your hands, Brian. Either you stop tricking or I'm gone."

"And I mean really gone" Justin confirmed. 

They stared at each other for a minute and then Brian said. "No"

Justin took a last look at Brian and turned back to the bedroom and rose up the stairs.  
"I'll go to pack"

Brian stood up from the couch and followed Justin.  
As he had climbed up the stairs and stood at the doorway, he heard Justin sniffling.

"No" Brian said.

"I heard you" Justin managed to get out between his sobs.

Justin paced around the room, from closet to his suitcase.

"Justin...." Brian said and reached out to Justin with his right hand, as Justin walked past him.

"Don't!" Justin said with a teary voice and went back to packing his suitcase.

Brian watched him for a while, but then pushed himself off from the doorframe and sat down on the bed.

"No, as if I don't want you gone" He said, looking into the livingroom, waiting for a reaction from Justin.

Justin stopped packing in mid-action. It took less than a second for his brain to register what Brian had just told him.

"You don't?" Justin mumbled.

"No" Brian repeated and took Justin's hand in his and pulled him down to the bed.

Brian raised his other palm to Justin's face and swept off the tears.

"I want you here" Brian whispered with a husky voice.


End file.
